Angels
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: When they turn 18, every human gets something called an 'Angel'. WARNING!YAOI! Several pairings, first person point of view, 1827, 8059, 10069, B26, XS, RL, 9586, 3387! Slight angst, not much, but it's there. Lastly, Enjoy !
1. Tsunayoshi 1: Nice to meet you, Kyoya!

Hey~! So it's Mina~! *dodges random objects thrown at head for being suck an idiot and not updating for nearly a month.*

I'm so so so so so so _**so**_ very very sorry!

I-I've been writing some other stuff, and I haven't updated my others cause I've been having serious writers block! I mean, I know what I want to happen, I know what's going to happen, b-but I don't know how to start it off!

B-buts still, that's absolutely no excuse! I should've posted something to tell you guys! I am so sorry!

I-I love you guys, I really do! I really wish I could update my other stories, but without the mindset to do it, I don't feel I'm doing you guys justice! S-so I started off this story, and actually I've been meaning to start this since July of last year ^^"

So-so please enjoy and don't hate me, kay?

Criticism is welcomed, I don't usually get too mad about things, but since [on fanfiction] this is my first time doing something in first person, if I do something wrong, I'd love for someone to tell me.

Oh yeah, before I forget, this will switch off from points of view, but since I can't do the view of Ryohei, he probably won't have one. [I know when to stop.]

**D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R: **_If khr were mine, it would be rated M, Xanxus and Squalo would marry, and Tsuna would be betrothed to Kyoya insome weird circumstance Nono came up with to make his heir happy. And blabbady blah reborn F***'s lambo, let's get on with it._

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G: _Full _**_blown-Yaoi, MxM, BOY LOVE! Girl love, cause I still like Kyokox Haru_

**P.A.I.R.I.N.G.S:**_ 1827,8059,10069, 33Hana, KyokoHaru, XS, RL, BF, GiottoxAlaude, GxAsari_

**F.A.M.I.L.Y.P.A.I.R.I.N.G.S: **_Giotto- Tsuna/ Father-son, Daemon- Mukuro, Chrome, Fran/ Father-children, G- Hayato/ Father-son, Asari- Takeshi/ Father-son, Knuckles- Ryohei, Kyoko/ Father-children, Alaude- Kyoya/ Father-son._

**S.U.M.M.A.R.Y:**_ When they turn 18, every human gets something called an 'Angel'. Well, guess what? It's Dame-Tsuna's 18__th__ birthday~!_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada:**_

_**Age:18**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Description: Short for his age group, normal skin color-healthy, young.**_

_**Personality: Seems very kind-hearted, our tests state that he may someday be a great leader, and will take care of all who work under him.**_

_**Son of Giotto Sawada, the head of the Vongola group.**_

_That's what the paper read when I looked at it, _

_I stared at it, for some reason, I felt as though there were something wrong with it._

"_Ah, young vongola, is there something wrong with your sheet? Would you like me to correct something for you?" the young man spoke from behind me, startled, I spun around to face him, he didn't look scary, actually he looked pretty nice._

"_Ah, no..." I said, smiling gratefully at him, and slightly shaking my head, I was just scared, Dad said that when he first got his angel he was nervous , too. "No. Everything's fine, thank you for helping me out so much, Lambo!" I made a curt nod at the small stack of papers he had to help me sign, "I hope I haven't cause you any trouble."_

_The man smiled, he was 24 already, I felt like I dragged him away from his work. "It's no trouble at all," he smiled and place a hand on my head, ruffling my hair, but it didn't matter much to me, my hair was already messy, I just couldn't get rid of the spikes that always chose to erupt from my head.", besides, it get's me away from that sadistic man." he visibly shuddered, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little._

_'That sadistic man.' was Lambo's lover, also my tutor, and he was very sadistic, I should know._

"_Ah, Mr..." the women walked into the waiting room, looking down the list with uninterested eyes, "..Sawada." she lifted her head and her eyes landed on me, her gaze turned from apathetic, to apologetic, and I gulped, that never meant anything good._

"_Ah, y-yes.." I managed to stutter out._

_She gently walked over, placing a hand on my back and saying in a very kind and gentle voice, "Don't worry," she started to guide me to a door, the one she just walked out of, ", there's nothing to be afraid of, " she led me down a dark hallway, well it looked dark, the only thing illuminating it were the windows that lined the walls, finally when we came to a stop at a door, looking out the window beside it, it seemed to be some type of arena, ", Kyoya's a good kid, he really is."she opened the door, and I looked around to find two kids, who looked about my age, fighting, the dark haired one seemed to be winning._

"_He's just not good at making friends..."_

_A blonde man, whom I recognized, walked out of the sidelines and into the arena, "Kyoya!" he yelled, but neither kid responded, the dark haired one too busy pummeling the other one, and the other one probably couldn't hear between the hits. "That's enough!"_

_The dark haired one looked up, glaring, then he raised what looked like a tonfa._

_But, I remembered who the blonde man was, and I couldn't help myself. I ran and tackle-hugged him, "Dino-nii!"_

"_EH?" the man yelled as we fell to the ground, I still hugged him though, and it wasn't in my intentions to let go anytime soon. The man looked down at me, his eyes widening in realization, or so I'm guessing. "Ts-Tsuna?" he smiled and hugged me back when I nodded, "Little bro! I haven't seen you in what?"_

"_Four years," I said, standing up and giving him a hand up, "Where've you been?"_

"_Ah," he said, standing up and dusting himself off, "My dad had me do some work at his company, then he sent me here to help Lal, and Colenello." he smiled._

"_Ah, Lal and Colenello work here, too?" I smiled, the two had sometimes helped Reborn out with my tortur- tutoring._

"_Wait, Sawada- san, you know Dino?" the women who'd guided me here said, blinking, but not daring to step into the room._

"_Ah, yeah, we used to play together when we were kids, our dad's are old friends!" I said smiling._

"_Herbivores..." growled the dark haired boy, who I'm guessing is Kyoya. "I dislike crowding!" he said as a tonfa went flying and hit Dino in the head._

"_Ah, sorry, Kyoya!" said Dino as he stood back up rubbing the spot where the object had hit. The boy in turn just clicked his tongue and turned away, but still wouldn't leave the room. "Ne, Tsuna, what are you here for anyway?"_

"_Today's my 18th birthday, nii-san." I said, not really surprised he forgot, I myself almost didn't remember. Lambo had to remind me._

"_Eh!" He looked shocked, "Ah! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Tsuna!" he said, grabbing my hand and starting to drag me out of the room, "Well, here let's go shopping? I'll buy you whatever you want!"_

"_Ah, but Dino-nii-" I began._

"_Dino, Tsuna came because his father sent him to get his Angel, remember?" the dark haired woman smiled again,, unsurely._

"_Ah! I'm sorry!" he smiled then turned to me, "Well, the sopping will have to wait." he then walke toward the women who just smiled, shook her head and handed him the clipboard she'd been carrying._

"_Thanks, Ami-san." he said, absentmindedly flipping the pages and finally finding the page he was looking for, his eyes went wide as he read it, he then dropped the clipboard and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the door again._

"_Dino.." the women growled threateningly, blocking the exit._

_Dino paled, but sighed in defeat, taking my hand again, he walked instead toward the dark haired boy, "Tsuna, meet Kyoya..."_

_I caught the taller boy's eyes with my own, so I smiled and nodded, he looked away and clicked his tongue. _

"_Kyoya's your angel from this moment on." he said, I could see a slight tear in his eye that he dabbed at with the sleeve of his green jacket._

"_Herbivore! Why does it look like you're marrying off your daughter?" Kyoya growled, glaring at the blonde man._

"_Because in a way I'm marrying off both of them!" he said, I felt my face flush, and saw a metal object go flying straight at his head, but this time I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him._

"_Ow..." Dino whined from the seat on my right._

"_You deserved it Dino-nii." I said, I refused to look at him, because if I did I would crumble, forgive him, and try to tend to his head wound._

_So instead I opted to glare at nothing._

"_Yare, yare, now how'd you manage to make him mad, Dino-san?" Lambo questioned from the passenger's seat._

_I chose to start ignoring the two older males, and looked up to see what Kyoya was doing. "Ne, Kyoya?"_

"_What is it herbivore?" he said, but kept staring out at the passing buildings and cars. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the window, it was raining outside, I imagine the glass must've been cold, buit maybe that's why he placed his head there?_

"_Um...A-are you mad?" I stuttered, looking down at my lap, fiddling with my hands, I was afraid he'd yell at me._

"_Hn, not really." he muttered. I felt relieved, though I didn't know why._

"_W-well that's good." I answered, still staring at my lap._

"_We're here." I heard our driver announce, I looked up to see my house. I wondered for a breaf moment if Hayato and Takeshi were home, and if so, were they outside in the rain again?_

"_Tsuna?" Dino questioned as I climbed out, I looked up to see him hold an umbrella,_

_I shook my head. "No thanks, I;m fine Dino-nii." I politely turned it down._

"_Herbivores.." Growled Kyoya as we looked ahead to see he and Lambo standing and waiting for us._

"_C'mon you two, hurry, before Reborn gets us." Lambo stated, before turning around and starting to walk again._

_We followed salute. _

"_Tsuna!" greeted my father as we walked in the door. "So how'd it go?"_

"_I-it went fine!" I said politely, "W-we brought Dino back with us."_

"_Oh yeah, I heard from your father that you were doing some work for them over there." Dad said as he smiled._

"_Yeah!" Dino smiled back nodding his head._

"_Well, in any case it's nice to see you again, and you too, Lambo, it seems like Reborn's been keeping you locked away from the world." he smiled at the darker haired male, who just nodded back and smiled,_

"_We have a newcomer as well," he turned his eyes on Kyoya, "Mind introducing us?"_

"_Ah! Uh-um, Dad this is Kyoya! He-he's my angel!" I said gesturing toward said boy, then I switched and started to gesture toward my dad, "Kyoya, this is my father, head of the Vongola group, Sawada Giotto."_

_Dad smiled and shook Kyoya's hand, "Please take good care of my little Tsu-Tsu."_

_I felt my face flush and I glared at my father, "Dad!"_

"_Oh stop being so shy, you're not normally like this," he said, pouting with his arms folded, but then his face lit up, ", or could it be that you want to make a good impression on your little angel? Aw! How adorable!"_

_At this point I felt my face burn, I was pretty sure I was gonna stay like that._

"_Giotto, you shouldn't tease the poor boy so much..." I heard a deep voice call from the hall, then entered a blonde man, his blue eyes seemed amused, "Really, you're going to stain his face red..."_

"_Uncle Alaude!" I yelled, running over ot give the man a hug. I honestly hadn't seen him in a little over a month and my heart was beating happily._

"_Hello again, Tsunayoshi, I'm glad I could make it back for your birthday." he said, patting my head and ruffling my hair._

"_Aw." my father whined from behind us, " How come he gets a hug even though I'm your dad and I don't?"_

"_Because," I stated, turning back and glaring at him.", Alaude's nice to me, plus he deserves one you don't!" and I stuck my tongue out to spite him._

_Lambo, Dino, and my father all looked at eachother, "Well then," said Lambo with a smirk.", you know what that means!"_

"_Group hug!" The three yelled as they ran over and gave us a hug, much to my aggravation, and Alaude's amusement._

"_You guys stink.." I said, crushed in the middle of the hug, but still smiling._

_Then... I noticed something, there was one person left out of the hug, and it wouldn't be a full group hug unless everyone who was in the room that was called for a hug hugged eachother._

_I pushed unwrapped one of my arms from around Alaude and pushed it back enough to make a space for for another body to fit in the gap. "Kyoya?" I said, still smiling, his gray eyes flicked toward me, only to narrow slightly._

"_Herbivore?" he said impatiently._

"_Come join the group hug!" I said as gently and happily as I could while still being crushed between four full grown men._

_His eyes narrowed further, "Why would I do such a thing?"_

_I blinked, I didn't think much of it personally, so I forgot that most people didn't do it. "Uhm..."_

_He closed his eyes and put his head down sighing, he lifted his head back up, meeting eyes with me, I saw his eyes soften for a moment, as if thinking about it..._

_Then I heard the yelling coming from outside, then the door burst open only to show a drenched Hayato and laughing Takeshi._

" _Ahahaha!" the dark haired boy laughed, "I didn't know it would get that bad out!"_

"_You idiot! You should've woken me as soon as it started getting bad! NO! As soon as it started raining!" Yelled the gray haired one._

"_Ah, Hayato-" I started._

"_Hmph...Herbivores..." huffed Kyoya as he walked slowly away, scowling._

"_K-Kyoya!" I called quietly, the huddle of people around me suddenly broke and I almost started going after him but Dino grabbed my hand and shook his head no._

"_Kyoya dislikes crowds," he said, smiling gently at me, as if to clam my uneasiness, but it didn't work, I felt my stomach twisting and for some odd reason I felt like it would be the worst thing in the world to upset him, ", give him a few minutes to familiarize himself with his surroundings, but this place is kind of old so after awhile, go find him, but definitely don't accuse him of being lost," Dino returned to his goofy smile," , you'll only manage to make him worse."_

_I smiled in a bit of understanding, so he just has a phobia of people? Well that's not really that bad. Unless he just hates people in general, then it's kind of bad. "Okay, thanks Dino-nii!"_

_I started to walk away, to walk toward Hayato and the rest, but then I heard Dino mutter under his breathe, " Although it is weird, he looked like he considered it for a second, when normally he would've bitten anyone who even suggested that to death...I wonder why when he looked at Tsuna, his eyes softened..."_

_I ignored it, I wondered what biting to death meant, but still, I ignored it, Dino-nii didn't want/ need me to hear it, so I shouldn't, right?_

Well~! Jah~! There it is!

I actually like doing different voices, and recording things, and well, for Christmas, my big brother got me a new headset, so I might record Tsuna's chapters [maybe even Hibari's if I can get his voice down, it doesn't sound that bad, but still, it's not perfect and sometimes when I talk for too long my voice cracks up.]

Read and Review?

Once again, if I suck at writing, give me advice to make it better!

Critic!


	2. Kyoya 1: Herbivore

Oh my frog~! I got reviews within the first couple hours I uploaded it~! I love you guys!

And thank you for trying to help! I-I know I need a beta reader...b-but...

Uhm...Anyway~! Thank you for asking the one question I was hoping you would! I hope this chapter helps you guys~!

Anyway, reviews make me really happy~! So please remember to review!

~~~~Kyoya's P.O.V~~~~~~

"_**An angel is there to protect, serve and love his/her master."** The herbivore upfront started preaching, it was normal, everyday we had to sit and listen to the woman speak.** "You will love them, be in love with them if you have to! Your job is to protect them! That's what we made you for!"**_

_Although I'd hate to admit it, that's the truth. The place I live, it's a training place for the beings called 'Angels'._

_We're not human, although we look it, we all have something different about us. We just don't know it until we meet our human. The organization who designed us is called 'G.O.D', what does it stand for? Nobody knows, often people think that they just call themselves God because they created the Angels._

_Therefore, we are also related to the Bible, due to an outbreak last year where a few Angels refused to go with their assigned masters, I don't blame them though, it was later exposed that the masters had several Angels and were abusive with them. But from that small thing, the organization called 'S.A.T.A.N' which everybody actually knows is called 'Safety And Tranquility for Angels Now'._

_Are we the saviors of mankind? Hell no. Do people associate us with being so? All the time,_

"_Kyoya!" yelled the blonde man as he came running, "Over here Kyoya!" he stopped when he was right beside me, he bent forward, putting his hands on his knees and panting out, " So are you excited?" he returned to being bubbly, not even giving me a chance to speak, " Today you meet your human!"_

"_No." was my simple answer, I was not excited to be stuck with a stupid human, I was not excited to **trapped**, and have to do ** everything the filthy creature asks**!_

_As a matter of fact, if I had one of the selfish ones, the horrid ones, the ones who'd even hurt their own kind, I made a plan to escape._

"_Ah.." The supposed adult whined, looking up at me with a shining face and huge eyes, I felt myself sweat drop, then he seemed to brighten again, "Oh yeah! Kyoya~! I got you a present, I think you'll like it!"_

_He handed me a small black object with an even smaller screen on it, it had a small white cord sticking out of one of the ends, the cord stayed one until it split and at the ends where small objects that seemed to have portable speakers within them._

_I gave him a questioning look, he sputtered at the realization that I had no idea what this thing was. "I-it's an Mp3! I-it plays music! H-here I put some songs you might like on it for you!"_

_He proceeded to grab one of the speakers and put it in my ear, he then hit the middle button on the other end of it._

_Suddenly words filled my ears:_

"If I scream scream scream,

about a good man's life,

Would you ever stop and listen?

Would you open up your eyes?"

_I looked at the screen, the words flashed across it '**Ludo – Scream, Scream, Scream**'._

"_Do you like it?" The bubbly man almost squealed when I nodded my head. "That's great! I knew you would! Plus considering it's you, you'll want to try and block out the person you're sent with when you get tired of them." he went on and on, I just put the other white object in my ear and used the manual to find out how to turn up the volume._

Time skip, like a boss~~~~

_Sparring time, normally, for me this means I sit around because all the other herbivores are too afraid to challenge me, but today, a herbivore was feeling lucky, unfortunately for him, he wasn't._

"_Hey, Hibari!" yelled the tall brown haired boy, "Fight me! You're leaving today so I want to have a battle with you before you go!"_

"_Herbivore..." I growled out, warning him that I wasn't in the mood._

"_Get up and fight me!" he said, still persistent._

_So I granted him his wish, and no more then five minutes later the pony came running, yelling "Kyoya that's enough!"_

_I stood up and narrowed my eyes, that herbivore doesn't tell me what to do! I lifted one of my tonfa's, about ready to aim one directly at his head._

_But that's when a small bunny with brown spiky hair and brown eyes jumped at him yelling "Dino-nii!"_

_The smaller herbivore clung to the older one, "EH?" he yelled as they hit the ground, the smaller only lifted his head to look up at him, smiling. The blonde herbivores eyes widened in realization, "Ts-Tsuna?" he smiled and hugged the other back, resting his head slightly on his shoulder. I could see the relief his face held._

_Exactly how much did this herbivore mean to him? I ignore d the rest of their conversation trying to think about it, the bronco had once told me that he didn't really have a good relationship with his real family, so he tended to cling to others calling them his family._

_Then a feminine voice pulled me out of my thoughts "Ah, Sawada-san, you know Dino-san?"_

_The small boy replied smiling, " Yeah,we used to play together when we were kids, our dads are old friends!"_

"_Herbivores..." I growled, suddenly I felt kind of left out, although I won't admit that out loud. I threw the tonfa I'd been holding up and hit Dino in the head, knocking him down._

"_Ah, sorry Kyoya!" he said as he stood up, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, I just clicked my tongue and turned away, stupid herbivore..._

"_Ne, Tsuna what are you here for anyway?"_

"_Today's my eighteenth birthday, nii-san." That made a thought come to my mind, but I soon brushed it off, it was too much of a coincidence, then I looked the herbivore up and down, he looked small and slightly fragile, no more than fourteen or sixteen at the oldest._

"_Eh!" the older herbivore looked shocked, "Ah! I completely forgot!" he yelled taking the herbivore's hand and dragging him off toward the door. "Let's go shopping! I'll buy you whatever you want!"_

"_Ah, but Dino-nii-" the boy whined in protest._

"_Dino, Tsuna came because his father sent him to get his Angel, remember?" The dark haired women said, I think her name was Ami Kozuka, she'd helped Dino and the rest out with somethings, before Dino got here, she was also my care-taker._

_I remember her as being a kind but scary women._

"_Ah! I'm sorry!" he let go of the herbivore's hand,"Well, the shopping will have to wait." he took the clip board the women was handing him._

"_Thanks Ami-san." he said absentmindedly, while flipping through the pages, he found what he was looking for, his eyes widened and he dropped the keyboard, grabbing the younger's hand again._

"_Dino." The women growled again._

_The blonde man paled and slightly shivered, I knew what the women was capable of, and apparently so did he._

_He began dragging the herbivore the other way, this time towards me._

_The small rabbit caught my eyes with his own, when I looked at the huge caramel orbs I felt my stomach flutter, he smiled, the stupid herbivore only making it worse, so I looked away and clicked my tongue in an attempt to fight off a blush that threatened me._

"_Kyoya's your angel form this moment on." said the blonde man, a few tears falling, which he wiped away with the sleeve of his jacket._

"_Herbivore, why does it look like you're marrying off your daughter?" I questioned._

_More tears fell and he blubbered out " Because in a way I'm marrying off both of them!"_

_A light blush covered my face as I agitatedly threw a tonfa at his head._

_I was thankful no one was looking._

_~~~~~~Le skippidy skip~~~~_

"_Ow..." he whined._

"_You deserved it Dino-nii." The smallest herbivore said with a slight pout._

_He looked...cute._

_I ignored the rest of them until the herbivore started trying to talk to me."Ne Kyoya?"_

"_What is it, herbivore?" I said, still I stared at the passing buildings and cars, I'd never seen them before, the closest I'd ever come to seeing them was when we had a computer simulated test._

_My eyes slightly hurt, along with my head, it was too much thinking about what it would be like now. I hate to admit it, but I was happy, so far the herbivore I'd gotten stuck with seemed cheerful. I placed my head against the cold glass, too many thoughts were running through my mind, and some of them I didn't even know how they originated._

"_A-are you mad?" I lifted my head, looking down at the herbivore, he was messing with the end of his shirt, I felt my eyes soften and I smiled slightly, he was really adorable._

"_Hn, not really." I muttered, looking away after I realized I'd been staring, I looked out the window again._

"_W-well that's good." he said, sighing in relief._

_Then the car stopped, "We're here." said the man who'd been driving._

_I opened the door and climbed out, following the dark haired herbivore, I felt nervous._

_I turned around to see the other two standing behind us, the blonde one offering an umbrella but the smaller one rejecting it._

"_Herbivores..." I growled._

"_C'mon you two, hurry before Reborn gets us." The green eye'd herbivore said, I didn't know who Reborn was, but I was pretty sure he was someone to be feared._

_When the doors opened a blonde man with spiky hair and blue eyes greeted the herbivore, "Tsuna!" he smiled gently, "So, how'd it go?"_

"_I-it went fine!" He said, smiling politely, "W-we brought Dino back with us."_

_The blonde man turned his attention to Dino, "Oh yeah, I heard from your father that you were doing some work for them over there."_

_Yeah!" Dino smiled back nodding his head._

"_Well, in any case it's nice to see you again, and you too, Lambo, it seems like Reborn's been keeping you locked away from the world." he smiled at the man who I'm now guessing is named Lambo._

"_We have a newcomer as well," he turned his attention to me and for some reason I felt as if he were observing me "Mind introducing us?"_

"_Ah! Uh-um, Dad this is Kyoya! He-he's my angel!" Said the small herbivore, gesturing with his hands."Kyoya, this is my father, head of the Vongola group, Sawada Giotto."_

_He smiled and shook my hand, "Please take good care of my little Tsu-Tsu."_

_The herbivore blushed and pouted at his father."Dad!"_

"_Oh stop being so shy, you're not normally like this," And so began the teasing of the herbivore._

_I ignored it until a blonde man whom I'd recognize anywhere walked. "Uncle Alaude!" yelled the herbivore as he ran and gave the man a hug._

_The others all seemed to have a discussion that ended with a group hug, but I couldn't wrap myself around the fact that I was staring at my...My..._

"_Kyoya?" the herbivore called, I felt agitated that he pulled me out of my thoughts, he was looking at me smiling with those big wide eyes of his._

"_What is it herbivore?" It came out harsher than I had hoped._

"_Come join the group hug!" his eyes were gentle,and I could feel myself caving into the idea._

"_Why would I do such a thing?" I felt my eyes narrow._

"_uhm..." he said blinking._

_I just dropped my head exasperatedly, he wanted me to join the group hug and he hadn't even come up with a good reason? I lifted my head again, only to meet caramel orbs, he waited patiently for my answer, he was adorable, I could feel my heart soften whenever I looked at him. For a moment I thought about it, going into the hug and smiling with the rest._

_But then the door opened and in came more herbivores, these ones were talking about the rain or something stupid._

"_Ah...Hayato..." spoke the brown haired boy._

"_Hmph...Herbivores..." I huffed out, walking toward the closest door I could see, the one 'Alaude' had just come out of._

"_Kyo-" I heard the herbivore, but he was cut off by the sound of the slamming door. I walked down the hallway, not sure where I was going, just knowing that I was going._

_I stopped for awhile, staring out one of the many windows, I watched quietly as the storm raged. I heard footsteps and spun around quickly to face Alaude, my tonfa was right against his chest and he's raised his hands up in mock surrender._

_He chuckled as I put my tonfa's down, "So," he began with the sentence I was expecting.", you're my son."_

~~~~~End.~~~

So...Yeah, I hope you're all anticipating the next Kyoya chapter! B-but the next one I'm going to write'll either be Hayato, Mukuro, or Byakuran...Heh...Uhm...You guys can decide if you want!

A-and Also! I never lied! I got this doen with thirty minutes until twelve o-clock!


	3. Hayato 1: Idiot

:D I'm so happy right now! I love all of my reviewers! ^V^ You guys are so froggin' awesome!

GEE! [guh-ee; an exclamation me and my friends do when we just wanna squeel]

So...uhm...This is Hayato's point of view since only one person voted. ^^ Still I'm happy you guys reviewed! And if you voted a little later, I am _so_ sorry! I checked the reviews around 8:30 on April 9th.

I give the date and time because I don't know when I'll be finished with this chapter. Gomenesai~!

So...uh...a friend of mine reads this and he asked what music I listen to when writing which character. It kind of depends on what type of mood I want for that character. Like with Kyoya, I want something dark mysterious and kind of murderous, so listen to something by Ludo. With Tsunayoshi I want something cute and kind of naive, so I listen to Nevershoutnever, or Hellogoodbye, sometimes Jessie McCartney.

And currently with Hayato, so I'm listening to 30 Seconds to Mars, Nickelback, and Shinedown.

I start off with Her Name Is Alice, like a boss. [geh...]

~~~Gokudera Hayato/ Hayato Gokudera~~~

_Che...Those assholes! Why couldn't I just go with juudaime!_

"_AGH!" I shout sitting up in the grassy field, I sat there, with the baseball idiot, behind a few green bushes._

"_What's wrong 'Dera-chan!" smiled the idiot, why couldn't he just call me something normal?_

"_God! If you're not gonna call me by my full last name then atleast-" I started yelling, I was soon cut off by that dumbass putting his hand over my mouth and pulling me into his chest._

_I looked up at him, about ready to bite his hand and gain my freedom when he put a finger to his lips and made a quiet shushing noise, he pulled me onto my knees and pointed to something over the bush. I followed his finger to see the pink and black haired men running around and calling for us._

_I gulped and finally heard them yelling our names, well Asari was, my dad was yelling "Come here you little brats! Once I find you you're dead Hayato!"_

_I felt like yelling "You're not even my real dad!" but that would defeat the purpose of hiding, wouldn't it?_

_Ehm...From the other stories you've heard so far, you haven't heard about how the children of the Vongola were adopted, have you?_

_I'll explain some of it to you, now, but I have a feeling Mukuro or someone else will later._

_So..How should I start? Well, once upon a time, there was a young man named G, because he doesn't like his real name and won't let others know it. Well, that excludes Giotto, but that's another story, that I doubt G'll tell you._

_So, where was I? Oh yeah, so, G's father had another son, named H for now, H was born when G and the rest were still 19 or 20, depending on the person. And, well, H's mother passed, maybe a month after G and H's father passed, when G learned about H, he was furious, not at the baby, but at his father, for never taking care of the baby. You follow?_

_No?_

_Good! Cause at first I didn't, in my defense I was only five, but still._

_So, when H had no other relatives to turn to, especially considering that H was only a year and a half old at the time, G, out of the goodness of his heart, took H in, and dealt with his evilness as a baby and constant pmsing as a teenager all the way up to the when he was already nineteen and forced the male and his best friend into a game of hide and seek._

_If you haven't guessed it yet, you're seriously stupid and need to get yourself checked, because I, Hayato Gokudera, am H._

_Am I grateful to my dad? Of course! The man fucking sacrificed his youth to look after a brat like me!_

_But does that mean I have to show it? Fuck no!_

_So, back to the story, the one where everything started to happen._

_Takeshi, as you all should now have guessed his name, grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the trees and brush, deeper into the small forest at the back of the mansion we lived in._

"_C'mon 'Dera-chan!" he laughed quietly, pulling me along as we ran. How did this idiot know where he was going? Since he became my angel on my birthday last year, he never left my side, hell when I took a bath or went to the bathroom he sat outside the door and waited._

_Which, I admit, is still really embarrassing._

_W-well anyway! The point is, that I don't know when he had time to walk around out here! I mean we even slept in the same bed!_

_Ergh...maybe I shouldn't have said that..._

_I-ignoring the last statement, I'll continue._

"_Idiot where are we-" I started, about ready to rip his head off, but I was met with the most beautiful thing in the world._

"_Haha, I thought you might like it, 'Dera-chan!" laughed the idiot, pulling me down to sit beside him._

_I fell into the soft, wet grass, it was amazing, and beautiful, we sat atop a grassy hill, the dark green forest at our backs, the wind was fast, whipping around weeds and the tops of the trees, we were high enough that we ould see the sun setting. The sky above us was gray and gloomy, but in the distance, you could see the clouds fade out to dark blue and turn to red, then orange, then yellow. In the dark blue you could see stars twinkiling, which since we live so close to the city, we normally couldn't do._

_Then a though occurred to me, in the small town beside the sunset, the one that we were gazing at, were there kids sitting on the roof, just like Dad and I used to do? Were they sitting with their parents or older sibling, watching the stars, and the sky? Did they look out their windows and watch the storm rage, wondering what it would feel like to be the storm?_

_I imagined it would be sad, that the rain would be sad, and the lightning would be angry, but.._

_I looked to my hand, linked with the other boy's as I laid my head down on his lap. "Wake me up, baseball idiot, and I kill you."_

"_Haha, okay Dera-chan! "_

"_Hayato" I corrected._

"_Huh?" he asked, I knew he was dumb but, really..._

"_Just call me Hayato..."I growled out, my eyes were closed but behind the lids I could see Takeshi's dumbfounded face staring at me obliviously. "We're stuck together until the day we die, so just call me Hayato..."_

_He laughed, it was deep and with my head to his stomach, I could feel it reverberate, I could feel his body move with every breathe, I wondered what it would be like to put my head on his chest, would it be calming like when I used to sleep on dad's chest?" Okay then, Haya-chan."_

_I lay there for a few minutes, just lost in thought, then he grabbed my body, suddenly I felt like I was falling, and I almost glared at him for moving me when I was half asleep, but then I felt him lay down, resting my head on his chest and I heard his breathing._

_I closed my eyes again, just listening to it, it felt so peaceful and despite the cold october air, I felt warm, like I was wrapped in a blanket of warmth, it felt so weird, but amazing at the same time._

_The only things I remember after that are the darkness and waking up because of the rain._

"_I-Idiot!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the mansion, he followed behind, smiling and laughing._

_We ran to the front, the walk way was lined with cement, there was a full circle running arounf the full yard, we had the backdoor, which me and Takeshi had departed from when we ran from Asari and dad._

"_Idiot! It's raining like hell out here!" the raindrops fell so hard that it hurt, not to mention it was freezing._

_I opened the door and marched in, getting the floor wet, "Ahahaha! I didn't know it would get that bad out." the idiot laughed!_

"_You idiot! You should've woken me as soon as it started getting bad! NO! As soon as it started raining!" in all honesty, I knew it wasn't just his fault, I shouldn't be able to sleep through a rainstorm._

"_Ah! Hayato-kun..." said Juudaime quietly as I noticed he was in the room._

"_Hmph...Herbivores!" growled out another voice, then I looked only to see a faint retreating black blur._

"_Juudai-!" I tried but I was soon caught in a choke-hold as my dad and Asari came in the room, Takeshi put his hands up as Asari grabbed the back of his collar._

_Lucky bastard, my dad was chocking me, while his was just holding him by the scruff and laughing. "You little-! That's it!" he said, and he and Asari had started to drag me and the idiot off by our collars. "Your grounded for the rest of the week! And that includes no going outside the mansion, you have to stay inside!"_

_They led us back to our room and sat us on our red and blue covered bed._

_Asari went to rummage through our closet while dad scolded us about staying outside and getting sick or something while he pulled my long bangs back into a small pigtail, muttering about how he'll need to give me a hair cut eventually._

_Asari came out with two clean-dry white shirts, one looked my size and the other was baseball idiot's. "Here, this is part of your punishment!" he declared proudly, tossing the shirts at us._

_Then my dad dug through our drawers, tossing a pair of beige sorts at me, and a matching black pair at the idiot I sat by._

"_Go change! And if you take these clothes off for the rest of the day, we'll give you even worse ones to wear tomorrow." Dad said as they smirked and walked out._

"_Geh.." I grunted, I examined the clothes, never stopping to see what the shirts looked like, " I guess we should get changed, huh?" I sighed in defeat._

"_I call the bathroom!" he replied cheerily, standing up and running off to the closed door. I walked over to the lamp that sat on our dresser, it was pretty much the only furniture in the room, other than our bed, which, like I said, is red and blue. The main sheet we sleep on is blue, the blanket we voer up with is red, and the pillows are red and blue. So anyway, what was I doing? Oh yeah, I turned on the lamp, then I went and turned off the upper light._

_I decided I needed a different pair of boxers, because mine were soaked, "Hey, Idiot, you need more underwear?" I shouted, already going through the boy's underwear drawer and pulling out a pair of blue boxers._

"_Yes, please!" he answered reaching his hand out of the small opening he made. I tossed the boxers that landed right in his palm. "Thanks!"_

_I proceeded to sigh and then get started changing clothes, taking off the boxers and sliding on a new red pair Then I put on the beige shorts, noticing all the pockets on the sides. Then the idiot walked in "Hey, Haya-cha-" he stopped, eyes widening when he saw me. His face flushed red. "Ah..um.."_

"_What is it, idiot?" I said, zipping up my pants while still looking at him, he looked flustered, looking down and stammering."Che..."` I clicked my tongue and picked up the shirt, pulling it on over my head, then I noticed it was a size too big._

_I took it off and threw it at him, "I think this ones yours." I said, now noticing he didn't have a shirt on either._

"_O-oh yeah!" he smiled, but I just crossed my arms over my chest and noticed. "I'll grab yours." he said, then he walked back into the bathroom while pulling the white t-shirt over his head._

_He emerged a second later with my shirt in his hand, he handed it to me and I quickly threw it over my head._

_For some odd reason he laughed and pulled me into the bathroom. "Let's look into the mirror!" he said cheerfully. I stood to his right and he stood to my left and he stood to my right, looking at our shirts mine read "I'm with stupid." and had a chibi picture of Takeshi smiling on it.\ and an arow pointing to my left on it._

_His shirt read "I'm with snarky!" and had a chibi picture of me ranting on it, with and arrow pointing to his right._

"_Idiots..." I muttered under my breathe as Takeshi laughed beside me. I saw the blush on my own face and noticed how much like a girl I looked when dad pulled my bangs into that small ponytail, I was tempted to take it out and go change, but I remembered what they said. And Takeshi must've too, cause when we said it, we said it in unison._

"_And if you take these clothes off for the rest of the day, we'll give you even worse ones to wear tomorrow."_

_~~~~~~End.~~~~_

_I did my best! And I got this done at 11:56! Yosh~! I tried to describe things more!_

_So next chappy is Takeshi, but the one after that'll either be Mukuro or Byakuran, vote._

_Also another vote, because I can't decide which pairing I like more:_

_DinoxBasil_

_BasilxFuuta_

_DinoxFuuta_

_cause let's face it, either way it's gonna be adorable._


	4. Takeshi 1: Haha! Sorry!

So...

I'm sick, and I missed the track meet today, so I guess I'l just start writing.

By the way, I lost my glasses cause...Cause I lost them?

Oh well, just don't expect perfect spelling, T^T.

Today, we're listening to Story of The Year, some Sum 41, Hot Chelle Rae, and pretty much any song that feels happy and upbeat!

Started this on April 10th at 2:54PM

Star off with Terrified by Story Of The Year.

~~~~~Takeshi Yamamoto~~~~

_Haha..So, Haya-chan explained most of our day to you, right? You don't need to explain, I already know he did._

_I'll explain to you how we started playing 'Hide-and-Seek' then._

_Well, it started out just like any day really. Me, Hayato, Tsuna, Mukuro, and Byakuran all ate breakfast, everyone was telling Tsuna happy birthday, even the girls stopped by to say it, but then they had to leave again. Then Squalo and the others also stopped by._

_So, me and Hayato were walking with Tsuna all day, so when Tsuna had to get ready, and we were told that we can't tag along with him, Hayato got mad._

"_Juudaime needs someone to protect him! What if some bad guy comes and tries to snatch him away?" he yelled, pointing a finger at his father in exclamation/_

"_That's why he's going in the first place!" the older male shouted back._

"_Haha! They're so lively this morning!" my dad said smiling, I say 'my dad' but he's not, unlike Tsuna, Hayato and Mukuro, my adoptive father wasn't there for my whole life, no._

_Well, technically, he's not adopted, he's my biological father, despite the fact that he's never been with a women._

_And I say 'been with a women', because he's never been with a **women**, catch my drift?_

_Ah, I should continue with explaining about the gene's and stuff before I get too much into my father and G's relationship._

_Because, yes, there is one. I might not be smart text-book wise but I'm not dim-witted enough to believe that when Hayato and I walked in on them with their shirts missing in the hot tub and G was straddling my dad, that they were just seeing who would win in a water wrestling match._

_Find that a ridiculous lie? Good then that means me, Mukuro, and Byakuran aren't the only ones._

_It was even worse when we walked in on Giotto and Alaude...But atleast they didn't lie to us, they just asked us not to tell Tsuna._

_Crap! I got off track again,right?_

_So, let's see, forcing all of the horrid images and memories from my head...You know, I think the only straight one in this building is Daemon..._

_Uhm...So anyway...Well, with the Angels, every being is made just like a human would be. Except completely different._

_We grow in our mommies' tummies, and it is possible that we can be reproduced by sexual intercourse...I'm confusing you aren't I? Not with the information, but with the fact that I know all of this, right?_

_Well, we all get it shoved down our throats at the early age of five, so I should know atleast this much by now._

_Anyway, yes we can be reproduced by a male and a female having sex, but at the age of fifteen we get our reproductive organ taken out..Oh well, not like how you're thinking, it's similar to a male...Uh..I forgot the word but it begins with a 'D'...And most of the time girl's aren't really born.._

_The few that are..they..well, let's just say that being one of the few female angels isn't a good thing._

_Well, unless you're born sterile, then you get to live the life of a human. You just can't have kids._

_That's one of the many reasons why we go through these procedures, so we can't reproduce with humans, because in the world right now too many humans and angels are falling in love. But, what do you expect, we're computed to find the human and angel that are perfect for eachother, because once you have an angel, it's yours forever. It's kind of like marriage, but without divorce._

_So, that brings me to explaining how we, Byakuran, and I, were made, and also any other angel you might encounter._

_Our sperm get's saved, sometimes it's used right away, sometimes not. And some, very few of us, get to meet our biological father. Byakuran was never able to meet his, but then he said he's perfectly happy having Mukuro, which is great._

_I'd be happy just being beside Hayato, but I got a double deal, I also got to meet my father, I used to think, 'Wow, life dealt me the best hand possible!' but, it's never like that, is it?_

_Enough of this topic, I told what you need to know, as a matter of fact, I hope this helps you understand a lot!_

_But, I need to get back to telling my story, don't I?_

_So, when dad said they were lively, I just nodded my head in agreement and smiled, I loved watching the two bicker, it was kind of adorable, and I wondered how it would have been if they'd have had a normal child hood._

_They acted more like brothers than a father and son already, but, biologically, they really were brothers._

_To tell you the truth, after meeting Alaude, I already knew who Tsuna's angel was going to be, I recognized him from the facility I came from. That's also how I knew Byakuran, Belphegor, and Squalo._

_Squalo used to look after me in the facility, like a big brother, and Bel was more like that sibling that likes to pick-on the others._

_I kind of feel sorry for the twins, Fran and Chrome, they both got stuck with Bel and Jill, though I suppose under ill's vow never to hurt his human Chrome's safe...But Fran constantly get's stabbed._

_I'm sorry, I get distracted easily..So the arguing went on for maybe a half hour more, then Hayato grabbed my hand and started to drag me off._

"_c'mon you idiot!"_

"_Haha! Where are we going?"_

"_Hide and Seek." was the only thing he had to say, then I took over._

_We ran to the back, I dragged him half way, though._

_I dragged him out of the back door, we had a small sitting area back here, the ground was made out f pure whit marble and the posts that shaded the area were painted the same color._

_We ran past the few chairs and tables set up, to behind the green bushes that sat at the edge of the yard._

_He glared at me and ranted for a little while, then he calmed down, laying under the bush, I felt myself relax, only to jump when he sat up and yelled._

_And...Well, I don't mean to seem rude about anything, but with most of what happened next, he told you exactly what happened, I'll tell you some of it, and what I was thinking at the time, but..._

_I guess, I'll skip to the part I want to tell you about. When we lay there, in the field, with his head on my chest, I constantly though of how great it was, how amazingly happy I was. I didn't want it to end._

_Then when we were back, in our room, changing. I accidentally walked in on him changing, I remember the sight clear as day. His chest and upper body were bare, showing his pale skin, then his pants drooped just a little too low, showing just the upper part of his red boxers._

_Did he have any idea how tempting he was, even with that adorable little barrette his father set in his hair._

_Skipping to the end, saying the things Hayato didn't want to._

_When we were fully dressed, Hayato started to walk out ahead of me, I stared at his back, chuckling at what it said in black handwriting.\_

_In the back of his shirt was G's messy script, 'Property of G: Touch and you die!', and it had an arrow pointing down._

_My next move was purely to keep Hayato from embarrassment, I swear!_

_I walked behind him and threw my arms around the back of his shoulders, leaning on him, and hugging him._

"_Idiot-! What are you-!"_

"_Haha! Carry me Hayato!" I laughed, putting all of my weight on him._

"_Wha! B-baka!" he stuttered,_

_~~~~End.~~~_

Okay...

So, in the end there I don't know what happened, when I'm writing, I get into the character and kind of just...zone out.

So...I guess I've just decided on doing Mukuro next because, well, it seems like so far, we do the Uke first, then the seme, so why not keep that order, still, though. Please vote on the couple thing.


	5. Mukuro 1:I wonder

Heh...Well, all the votes led to this anyway~! So...

B-but, the couple thingy! You two that already voted thank you _so __**so **__**very**_ much! **\\/**_n_ I love you!

Anyway~! Here's Mukuro's part~! I came to this conclusion because I was sick earlier, and I felt my inner Mukuro taking over.

[N-not pervert! J-just so you know **/^/**]

For writing of Mukuro I go to special precautions, I pull my hair all back, tieing the few parts that fall back with a red firefly barrete the girls in my class gave me when I let them fix my hair. [I believe their exact words were: Stevey! [my nickname, yes I am a girl] You're so adorable with your hair up and out of your face! You should dress like a girl more often!(my reaction: -/- I hate you guys...)]

Then I pester my younger siblings for awhile, turn on my music, drown everyone out, and put fingers to keyboard.

Today we're listening to pretty much my whole music playlist. _

We start with _Hey Princess_ by _Allstar Weekend_. It's girly I know, but it somehow makes me think of Mukuro and Byakuran.

Started at 3:28 on April 10th

~~~~_Mukuro Rokudo~~~~_

_Kufufu...I remember that day. It was horrible._

_I woke up around 7AM, sick to my stomach._

_I guessed that it was just because that stupid marshmallow lover was hugging me for dear life._

_I'll admit, it's not that bad, as a matter of fact, it's nice waking up with another warm body lying next to me._

_For a brief moment I was reminded of when we were kids and the twins, Chrome and Fran, used to sneak into my bed late at night because of bad dreams. But someone still does sneak into my bed late at night, except he's 22 already and it isn't because he had a dream, well not a bad one atleast, just a wet one._

_Which, now that we're speaking about it, is more than likely what he was having at that very moment, considering the..ehem..'hardness', pressed up against my thigh._

_For awhile I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he seemed to only hold on tighter, wrapping his legs around my waist and pulling me into a tighter hug._

_I sighed, defeated, I rolled on to my side, facing him, I wouldn't face away from him, I'd fallen for that before, the...'outcome', wasn't going to be nice. Well...It would be...But...Just...Shut up._

_I pulled on the sleeve of the white-haired man's shirt, I hated this. "Byakuran." I said, it came out weaker than I expected it to, but I just cleared my throat._

_The man smirked and opened one eye, "Yes, my pineapple-princess?"_

_I felt like tearing his head off and making him regret that smirk, but I'd been down this road everyday since the morning after my 18__th__ birthday. Ignoring the twitch in my brow, I tried to speak politely and keep the growl out of my voice, tried...and failed."Please, oh please, my dear marshmallow , will you let me up?"_

_He did a closed eye smile and pointed to his mouth, "My princess," he spoke softly, it made me want to puke, ", if you want to wake me up so I can let go of you, you'll have to give me a kiss!"_

_Stupid goddamn dragon. You know, he may as well be one, his breath in the morning wreaks._

_I wasn't about to lose this war, if it's a kiss he wanted, it'd be a kiss he got! I pushed him on his back then sat on top of his stomach, a look of shock quickly passed over his face, it was quickly replaced by mine. I pressed my lips roughly onto his, he opened his lips, allowing me entrance, I explored the mouth I already knew oh-so-well, it was almost the same every time, it's only this morning, I tasted a hint of pineapple, but the majority still tasted like marshmallows._

_When I finally broke away from him for air, I wiped the spit off the sides of my mouth, getting up to go brush my teeth._

"_Aww~!" he whined when I walked into the bathroom, he got up and slowly slinked in behind me, putting his arms around my waist as I bent over the sink slightly, trying to brush my teeth in the mirror. "No seconds?"_

"_U do knoh tat dheres enouf room tat u dun hafe to shtay sho closhe to me, right?" I tried to speak around the toothpaste in my mouth, it didn't work._

"_Yes, but what if," he reached his upper body around me, so he could look me in the eye, ", I just like hugging you?"_

_I rolled my eyes as he uncoiled himself around me and instead got in my way of the sink. "And besides," he pulled me against him when I tried to get away, ", I have an even better way to brush my teeth."_

_Before I could protest he had me pinned to the wall, his mouth covering mine. For the first few minutes I tried to struggle, but after realizing it was useless gave up, plus,..It actually felt nice,I was beginning to like the taste of marshmallows, and mints, it tasted nice, believe it or not._

"_Byakuran stop." I sighed when he let go of my mouth." We have to go get ready for breakfast."_

"_I am having my breakfast." he smirked and bent down, giving me another chaste kiss before I pushed him off of me._

"_One day off, please?" I said, the stupid sick feeling was back again, I didn't care if it seemed like I was begging," I feel sick, please?"_

_Pouting he sighed and backed off, "Fine~!" he huffed before leaning in again, licking the shell of my ear and whispering to me. "But as soon as you're better, you owe me double~!"_

_I felt myself shiver a little when he left the room, I'm ashamed to admit it, but, I was looking forward to it._

_So, I continued to get ready, trading in my red basketball shorts for a pair of dark gray jeans, then putting on my black boots over them._

_It wasn't really dirty, so I just kept my light blue shirt._

_But as my stomach turned again, I had a feeling I wouldn't be keeping it for long._

_I quickly made my way to the kitchen were Tsunayoshi was making pancakes,_

_He reminded me somewhat of my younger siblings, he was small, kind, and fragile like Chrome, but would sometimes be a bit of a smartass like Fran._

_Despite what many seem to believe, my feelings of him are purely that of family!_

"_What's on the menu today, Tsunayoshi-kun?" I smiled when he looked back with a wide innocent smile on his face, he really was adorable, I hoped the angel he got would protect this childish innocence of his._

"_Good morning, Muku-nii!" he smiled, holding up his spatula, "Today we have pancakes of everyone's favorite flavors!"_

"_Thank you for cooking Tsunayoshi, but it's your birthday, shouldn't someone help you?" I said it as gently as I could, smiling softly, I turned to Hayato and Takeshi, the two were seated at the island that sat in the middle of the room "You two should help him!"_

"_What! Why us? You're up!" growled the bomber, "And besides, I already offered him help, he wants to do it himself."_

"_I'm sick! I would just end up getting you and our fathers sick!" _ _I said before turning back to the little brown eye'd boy, "And is that true, Tsuna-chan?"_

_He nodded his head and smiled, "I like making breakfast!"_

_I just smiled and sighed before walking over to the cupboard, "Anyone know anything that's good for a stomach ache?"_

_The walls were lined with cupboards with various things inside, the only place where the cupboards weren't was over the dishwasher._

"_A smack to the head helps!" yelled Hayato, I chose to ignore him in favor of keeping it peaceful._

"_Ah, I think I remember my dad mentioning something about peppermint." chimed in Tsuna kindly before reaching up into the cupboard over the sink and handing a box of tea to me "Here you go!"_

"_Thank you Tsuna!" I said, reaching into the other cupboard and pulling out a cup the pouring some hot water into it._

_Then I felt arms wrap around my waist, "Muku-tan! Make me some, too!"_

_I felt the annoying man place his head in the crook of my neck and sighed, "Fine, go grab another cup out of the cupboard..."_

"_Yay!" he shouted, grabbing a clean one and joining me in putting the bags in the water._

_We walked over to the table to sit, just making idle chit-chat with the other two across from us._

_Soon enough plates were set in front of us._

"_Thank you Juudaime!" the bomber yelled loudly._

"_Thanks Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed._

"_Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun!" I replied, smiling._

"_Tank you, Tuna-chan~!" I felt like smacking the man beside me._

"_You're all welcome~!" he replied, dusting his hands off on his apron that read __**'Daddy's little boy~!'**__ I mentally face-palmed, how many years has he had that? I remember I was around 10 when our dad's bought us those infuriating aprons..._

_Hayato's said __**'Daddy's little explosive.'**__ and had pictures of fireworks on it._

_Tsuna's said __**'Daddy's little boy~!'**__ and had stars and smiley faces surrounding it._

_Ryohei's said __**'Dad's little boxer!'**__ it had boxing gloves right under it._

_Kyoko's said __**'Daddy's little girl!'**__ and had a picture of a pony._

_Chome's said __** 'Daddy's little gift from above!'**__ and had a white light seeming to come down on the words, with a halo over them._

_Fran's said __**'Daddy's little gift from below!'**__ then had a tail instead of ties._

_Mine said __**'Daddy's...still not sure yet.'**__ then had a picture of a question mark on it._

_I've no idea what possessed our fathers to get them, but I'm pretty sure if I look deep enough, I could find mine somewhere in the attic._

"_Wow!" Hayato said after taking a bite of his breakfast, "What'd you put in this?"_

"_Ahn! In your and Takeshi's I put cherries and blueberries..." he said, fiddling with the end of his apron._

_I took a bite of, finding that it really was delicious, It tasted naturally sweet, but on the inside it had a warm, gooey, softness. "What did you make ours out of?" I asked,_

"_Pineapples and marshmallows!"_

_I suddenly felt even queasier. I dropped my fork and ran to the sink to puke up the small amount of breakfast I had._

_The boy's smile fell, a look of worry replaced it. He rushed to my side, holding my shoulders upright and questioning me. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call the doctor? Would you like to rest?" he looked to the marshmallow lover, "Bya-chan, could you carry Muku-nii to his room?"_

"_Sure~!" he said in a sing-song voice. I officially felt like shit._

"_Thanks." I said begrudgingly as he picked me up princess style. I'm pretty sure my face was red, I just hoped people had placed it with the fact that I had a fever._

_The rest of what I remember from the morning is placing my head against the giant marshmallow's chest, and dozing off as he carried me up the stairs._

_I remember dreaming about random things, about memories mostly. Oh yeah, you guys wanna hear the story of how I was adopted, right?_

_Well, it's too bad for you, but I wasn't._

_No, I was born of my mother, Elena, I take more after my father though, or so I've been told._

_The truth is, my younger siblings and I, are actually the children of the 'mist', or more specifically the part of the business that my dad runs._

_What is their business anyway? Truth is, I have no idea. Nor do any of the other children._

_All (I know is that it must be dangerous. Otherwise, my father would have no problem telling me._

_Don't misinterpret what I'm saying, we know our dad's are actually quite powerful, and famous, but that's about it, we know they have several bases around the world set up._

_I also know that someday they'll have to tell us what we've been training for, what we'll have to do when we take over._

_Since birth, we've gone through combat training, general education, but you know, not at normal schools, we all have lessons separately. And from what I hear, we all have different lessons, and weapons._

_My dad taught me a special power, how to use my mind to trick people._

_But Hayato's taught him how to use explosives._

_And Tsuna's had gloves that somehow catch on fire._

_Every once in awhile, Asari take's Takashi out into the woods, and when they come back their both bloody and beat._

_I know it's dangerous, or else they wouldn't train us this hard._

_But, your hear for a story, right? So,even if it's not mine, no one else is going to tell it, especially not the boy in question._

_I'll tell you Tsuna's story._

_We begin our fairy-no...I don't think it's anything like a faerytale..Let's try again._

_We begin our tale, with Iemitsu and Nana Sawada, Tsuna's real parents._

_Iemitsu was eighteen when Tsuna was born, Nana was only sixteen. Now your minds jumping to conclusions, right? You think they abandoned him._

_No._

_They would never do that. They didn't do that. For the short time I knew them, Nana and Iemitsu were the nicest people in the world, Iemitsu dropped out, started taking care of Tsuna, and put his mother through school._

_You'd think Giotto would help his little brother out, right? Well, he offered, many times. To take care of Tsuna until Iemitsu atleast graduated Highsxhool. But Iemitsu said that he was a man, and couldn't always depend on big brother._

_So, wondering how Giotto got Tsuna? Hold on, I'm getting there._

_Iemitsu, upon an invitation from an old 'friend' of his, went to Japan, taking his now, wife and son. Tsuna was only a four year old at the time. So, from my memory, and what my dad has told me, I'll tell you what happened._

_Iemitsu and his family boarded the boat, sent by his 'friend', they left dock, and from an educated guess, the people driving the boat attacked them in the middle of the sea._

_I remember I was in the kitchen playing with a five year old Hayato at the time._

_The phone rang and Giotto quickly answered it with a smile he'd been wearing all day, something good had happened, it involved Alaude, but now from what I know, I can make a guess as to what it was...Ignoring that last bit, he'd been wearing a smile all day, he picked up the phone with a really happy 'Hello', and then, a few seconds later his face fell, I'd never seen his eyes so empty, so lifeless._

_He dropped the phone and called everyone to a meeting, I couldn't tell what they were saying, G was guarding the door, making sure none of us kids got into the room where it was held._

_What he didn't count on was childhood stupidity. When we were young, Fran and I wanted to be international super spies._

_SHUT UP! I WAS YOUNG!_

_So, anyway, Fran crawled in the vent and set up the camcorder, all I had to do was distract G long enough for him to sneak into the vent._

_So when Fran came back, he and I stuck our tongues out at G and walked away. But as soon as we rounded the corner we started celebrating._

_At the age of four your baby brother was learning his Abc's, well mine was learning how to be a spy._

_Later, when the meeting was over, Fran snuck back into the vent and grabbed the camera._

_We watched the video, thinking we were awesome for being so smart, but it was soon replaced by frowns._

_We saw a rather large screen lowered, then a video started playing._

_It was like a bad movie, the damsel in distress, Tsuna in this case, was on the screen crying for someone to help._

_But it was much worse, because the damsel was covered in blood, and two bodies were lying around him, decapitated._

_I could only guess they were his parents._

_Then a man came on screen, laughing maniacally, he said 'You'd better go save your nephew, Giotto' he stopped laughing and instead stared into the camera, 'Lord knows it's too late to save your little brother.'_

_And then the screen we were watching it on shut off and I turned around to see my father, standing over us and looking at us sadly. I saw tears running down Fran's face as he ran into our dad's out reached arms, he wrapped an arm around him and held out the other, looking at me._

_It was then that I realized I was crying too. I ran and buried my face in his shoulder, sobs filling the room, and breathing wracking my body._

_I felt so angry! Why would anyone ever do that to people so nice? What did Auntie Nana and Uncle 'Mitsu ever do to anyone?_

_I swore I'd kill the white-haired man in the video._

"_Daddy!" I said, holding onto his shirt and staring up at him with teary eyes, I remember it was one of the only times I'd ever called him 'daddy', and the only time I'd ever cried with him there, " You have to go, you have to save Tsu-chan! You have to save him and bring him back here so we never let him get hurt ever, _ever,** ever**_ again! Okay!"_

_He nodded his head and smiled slightly. Patting me and Fran on the heads, he bent down telling us to look after Chrome because he might be awhile, and to be good for mommy and nice to Hayato._

_I remember, it was about a week and a half before they got back, Ryohei 's and our mothers took care of all of us._

_When they came back, I was one of the first out of the house, running to meet the car, I saw Giotto carrying Tsuna into the house, the boy's head resting against his shoulder, I ran to give my dad a hug as he stepped out of the car._

"_You did it Daddy!" I cheered happily, he smiled and ruffled my hair._

"_Did you think I wouldn't?" he turned behind him and grabbed the small hand that had wondered and grabbed onto the end of his shirt. "C'mon, it's okay, Mukuro might bite, but he's had his rabies shots." he joked as he pulled out a small white-haired child._

_The child gasped out a short, raspy laugh, it sounded more like a choking noise. "Are you okay?" I questioned, leaning in to get a closer look, the kid was a bit taller than me, his white-hair was short, and spiked, but his bangs hung infront of his face and I couldn't make out much other than small marks under the place where his eyes should be._

_I looked up at my dad, "Is he gonna stay with us?"_

_My dad shook his head, but then thought about it for a few seconds, "Maybe someday," he said looking down at the boy and holding his hand tighter, "Maybe, someday, but not right now."_

_And I now have a hunch who that boy was, well, no hunch who he **is** but who he was._

_I think he was the child of the white-haired man._

_I woke up later, lying in my bed, I looked up to see a small green-haired boy. "Kufufu, little one."_

"_Nufufu big one." he mimicked sarcastically, I felt my smirk fall._

"_Can't you take mercy on the sick?"_

"_No." he gave his best try of a smile, it was kind of pathetic, but he still tried, it's the thought that counts._

"_What time is it?" I asked, trying a failed attempt at squirming out of all the blankets Byakuran gave me._

_Fran simply picked up the clock and showed it to me. "About 10 P.m. Everyone's going to sleep anyway, you should probably just go back to sleep."_

"_Kufufu, are you staying over?" I asked, still pulling some blankets off._

_He nodded, "Yeah, it's raining hard out there." he pointed his thumb to the window where you could see lightning flashing._

_I lifted one end of the blankets and said "If you want to."_

_He made a natural smile and climbed in beside me, he was wearing a light green t-shirt and dark blue shorts that were too big for him, I'm guessing someone lent them to him. Either that or he stole them from my closet._

"_Nii-san?" he called/_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you still want to be an international super spy?" he proceeded to get a pillow to the face._

_~~~~~END.~~~~~_

ended 3:02 AM April 18th

Okay, well I had fun writing this, though I guess everyone's happy now that I'm finished, I won't be _as much_ of a smartass any more. :D

Alot of things I stole from life, like the ending part with Fran happened to me last night, my little brother slept by me. And my little brother and I were taught by our older brother that we were supposed to be super spies when we were older.

My conclusion: I have far too many brothers.

Anyway~ read review, and vote!

BasilxFuuta

BasilxDino

DinoxFuuta? Hurry~!

Next chapter is Byakuran, so this should be entertaining.


	6. Byakuran 1: I don't think I'm a hero

Heya~! It's Stevey/ Mina/ whoever! Yah! Umm...Well, I think after I get the first day chapters done, I may just continue with the story and switch off point of view periodically, there's an authors note after this about it, so please read that!

I can see how this'll be problematic, but the way I'm writing right now is still problematic, right? So either way...

I've really been meaning to write and finish this, but I have a lot of things going on that I need to attend to, so I'll do my best for now, but until the summer comes [which for me is only 11 more days of school] , I wont be able to upload much. It's the end of the year, and for me this is one of the busiest times of year, so please live and forgive? ^^"

Started about a day or two after I published Mukuro's chapter.

_~~~~Byakuran~~~~_

_Hahaha! Why are you even looking at this, you silly person! Mukuro basically explained everything to you! After I lied him down, I had no one else to bother, so I just spent the rest of the day in my own room, I had bag of marshmallows and T.V., trust me, when you're lovers sick, that's all you need, oh yeah, and a card and a few crayons to make a get-well soon card._

_I've never been one to enjoy playing with toys that are **boring**, so why don't we skip the formalities and get straight to the point, ne?_

_Hahaha! I knew you'd agree! You're more sensible than I thought! I'm happy, but at the same time sad that you disappointed me, this also means you're less fun of a toy._

_Oh well~!_

_I hate to waste you're invaluable time, I mean you have enough time to sit and read this, you must have better things to do right?_

_Oh wait, that's only for people with a life, sorry I forgot~!_

_Haha! Ooohh I'm just playing with you! I'll get right to the story now~!_

_Well, we begin our story around when I was eight. I remember I still lived with my father then! I'm so happy! Now he's burning in hell, where he belongs, he was never an angel, just a demon with wings._

_I actually told poor Takeshi-kun that I would've liked to meet my father! Well, I guess I **am** a good liar!_

_If you haven't put one and two together yet, I was the white haired boy from Mukuro's story._

_Now, shall I tell you about Tsunayoshi-kun and my rescue?_

_I was stuck in the small dark room, despite being his only son, his only **child**, my father hated my guts, I always reasoned it was because when I was born my mother died, but that man was incapable of love from the start. Giotto did him a favor by killing him._

_So, I was stuck in a small dark room, when the door opened, and in was thrown a small brown haired boy. He had his arms tied behind his back, and hit the concrete with a loud **Thud!** He sniveled and whined, whatever they'd done to him, they'd submitted him to one of the worst kinds of torture._

"_Hello?" I called, standing up and walking cautiously toward him, he lifted his head, showing a white blindfold, he flopped onto his bottom and back up, toward the shut and locked door._

"_S-stay back!" he tried to sound strong, but his voice quivered, he looked no more than four, his blue bibs and green shirt stained with blood, but I could see no open wounds._

"_I-I won't hurt you! I promise!" I said, walking slowly closer, I felt the ship move, and I was knocked over; tumbling into some boxes, I was unlucky enough to go straight through and hit my head against the cold steel wall, but I was used to it by now, after eight years, I should be._

_I crawled, like a snake, no a snake seems more predatory, and at this time, I was afraid of almost everything, I was more like a worm, clutching to the floor for dear life, trying to not get thrown into the wall again._

_I finally reached him, clutching onto the small corner of the door way, pulling my self up an sitting behind it, it would atleast keep me from tumbling. When I was sure I wasn't going to slide, I put a hand on the poor scared boys shoulder, he jumped away, only to almost get slammed into the wall, I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the corner to sit beside me._

"_Wh-what did they do to you?" I asked no one in particular, the boy quivered, leaning his body against me, he continued making the soft whimpering noises._

"_My-my mommy," he said, I was surprised he could speak, I felt the boat jerk and held tighter onto the smaller boy, "a-and my d-da-d" he stuttered again as the boat moved to the side, I heard a loud crash just outside the door, and a loud announcement that if I weren't where I was, I wouldn't be able to hear._

"_Round 1" the loud speaker outside the room said loudly, "Over."_

"_Are they gone?" I asked the boy, he nodded his head and made something close to a choking noise._

"_What about your mommy and daddy?" he asked, I realized, it would take the thought off of if we were going to get out of here, the very thought I'd been wondering my whole life, "Wh-where are they?"_

_I smiled sadly, placing my hand on top of the younger boy's messy lock s, "My dad is..." I trailed off, how was I supposed to tell him? "My dad is the man who through us in here, he's kept me locked in here for as long as I could remember." I explained._

"_Oh.."_

"_And...I never knew my mom," I suddenly thought about it, and realized I didn't, but never really wished I could meet her, because that would mean...Death. ", she died when I was born."_

"_Do you miss her?" he asked, I'd already finished untying his hands, then I worked on taking off the blindfold._

_Just as I got it off, I smiled sadly, "You can't miss someone you never knew."_

_The boy nodded, he probably didn't understand it, but he didn't want the subject to continue._

_We sat there, for who knows how long, dozing off once in a while, we just told eachother stories. Tsuna, as I learned his name was, told me stories about his Uncle Giotto and his friends, and that they would come and save us._

_I reasoned they were probably my fathers' latest victims, and that they were the ones who were currently fighting them._

_Finally, just like all the other days, Tsuna and I had fallen asleep talking after eating the small portion of food they'd given us._

_But when I woke up, there was a blonde and blue eye'd man with hair like Tsuna's, shaking him lightly, "Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, it's uncle Gio! You have to wake up now, okay Tsu-chan?"_

_The little boy's eyes snapped open, he flung his arms around the older man's shoulders, and started bawling. "I-I knew Uncle Giotto would save me!"_

_I stared at the scene, it was like a miracle, but this also meant that my father died. Even so, I couldn't bring myself to feel unhappy, or sad._

_A man walked up to me, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"_

_I flinched away, but after I realized he meant no harm, I nodded._

"_Damn." cursed a pink haired man, ", I knew the bastard was sick in the head, but to even lock up his own son..."_

_The man with blue hair that was standing in front of me nodded. He crouched down in front of where I was sitting, offering me a hand up. I took it and stood on wobbly legs._

"_Are you sure you're alright?" questioned a dark haired man with black hair._

_Before I could respond, the man who'd helped me earlier had started carrying me, "Protest if you want, but you're too weak to walk."_

"_Wh- why are you all helping me, my fathers the one who through me and Tsuna into this place in the beginning, why help me?" I questioned as he carried me off of the boat and took me held me as he walked with the others._

"_That's just because," he smiled sadly as he ran a hand through my dirty hair, ", in this you were just as much of a victim as us, children don't ask to be placed where they are, they get sent down and end up living with the family God puts them with." he brushed a piece of dirt away from my eye and continued, "It's not your fault your father was an evil man, it's not your fault your father killed. It's not your fault you were put there, it's not your fault you couldn't do anything."_

_Suddenly the blonde man called to the man carrying me, "Daemon! The car's here!"_

"_Alright, boss!" he shouted back, he then turned back to me, "Just, now that we saved you, you have to get stronger so you can help save people too. So one day, you don't have to be scared of anything, and you'll be able to protect those close to you."_

"_Umm..." I began as we climbed into the back seat of the large vehicle._

"_Hm." acknowledge the man._

"_My dad said something about us not being human once, I over heard it through the door, what does he mean by that?" the man stiffened._

_He sighed as he began his explanation, "Well, see, Byakuran, there are things called 'Angels' and-"_

"_I'm one of them?" I asked._

"_Yes." he sighed, "Angels are supposed to live and protect the humans and-"_

"_But my dad didn't. So what was he?"_

"_- the ones that don't are called 'Demons', they're basically defective somewhere in the brain that scientists can't quite figure out yet-"_

"_Do they have special powers?"_

_The man took interest in this question, "Why do you ask?"_

"_Because I do." I said, and suddenly the small purple light sat atop my hand._

"_Giotto.." whispered the pink haired man in the passenger's seat._

"_I know." replied the blonde man._

"_Byakuran-chan," the black haired male beside me smiled, but his smile showed his uneasiness, "If you don't mind me asking, what does your 'power' do?"_

"_Mercy."_

"_Huh?"_

"_That's what my dad and his servants called it." I explained, my mind didn't know why, I was just retelling the things I'd heard. "Watch this." I said, making the light shine a different shade and dim a bit. _

"_Now think of a memory you would rather not remember." I said, still looking at the black haired man._

"_Uhm..." his face flushed, and there was quiet snickering from the blonde man and pink haired man," I have one."_

_I touched a finger to his forehead for a second or two, then when I removed it, I asked, "Do you remember the time you played truth or dare with Giotto and G?"_

"_Huh? We never played truth or dare, everytime I asked, they said no."_

"_What did you do?" asked the pink haired man, looking the black haired man up and down._

"_I simply deleted the memory and anything that can relate to it, well nothing of importance, that would be problematic if I did." deciding to check I said, "Asari-san, what is G to you?"_

"_Ahahaha, he's my owner."_

"_See, nothing of importance, well atleast in his eyes." I said, gesturing toward said pink haired man as he grumbled and turned away._

"_Shouldn't you give him his memory back?" spoke the blonde man from the other side of Asari, he was careful not to wake up Tsuna, who was alseep in his arms, I nodded and did so._

"_Asari, do you remember playing truth or dare with Giotto and G?"_

_The man blushed and turned away, "Sadly.."_

"_Does that light of yours do anything else?" asked the man holding me._

"_I could show you, but we might have to stop."_

"_Alaude, if you could please?"_

"_Hn." respnded the man as he pulled over beside some trees, I climbed out and found a baby bird, carefully holding it in my hands, I walked back over to where the men were standing, showing it to them._

"_It looks like it's on its last legs." stated G._

_I made the glowing start, a rush running through my body, I felt what I now know to be adrenaline, course through my veins, I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes._

_When I opened them again, the bird's wing was fixed and it was standing and tweeting._

_The men's eyes widened, "'**But then again, there's the mercy of death.' **My father said that to me." I spoke quietly as I closed my eyes again._

_I felt my heart sink and my stomach twist, I felt like puking._

_The sickening **'CRACK!'** resounded in the small area, the numerous flower trees, and beautiful greenery, couldn't bring beauty to this scene._

_I opened my eyes to see the small broken body of the yellow bird. _

_I closed my eyes for the third time, feeling two hands sit on my shoulders, I used my power again, the wind seemed to blow harder for a second, then it stopped._

_I opened my eyes again to see the small yellow ball of fluff breathing again, it's small bones fixed, it nuzzled into my hand._

_I looked to my sides, the man with platinum hair was to my right, and the man with black hair to my left, "You guys..are like me?"_

"_Haha, well, we have some power too. But it seems at the same time you're more powerful than us." laughed the black haired man._

_The blonde just walked back to the car and climbed in the drivers seat. "Get in." he commanded, we did so, and I fell asleep in the blue haired mans arms._

_I awoke to the man gently shaking me, I saw Giotto climb out with a crying Tsuna, the boy must've woken up._

_Daemon gently guided me out of the vehicle, when I looked up, I saw a blue haired boy coming toward us._

"_You did it, Daddy!" he cheered._

"_Did you think I wouldn't?" the man joked sarcastically, the younger started a small pout._

_He reached behind him and grabbed my hand, gently tugging it off his shirt, I realized as soon as I'd seen the boy, I hid without thinking about it. "C'mon, it's okay. Mukuro might bite, but he's had his rabies shots."_

_I laughed slightly, but it hurt and came out as a choking noise._

_The blue haired boy leaned close to me, he was a bit shorter than me, and had mismatched red and blue eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_I stayed silent, he turned up and looked at his father, "Is he gonna stay with us?"_

_Suddenly I felt a slight hope build, would they really let me?_

_No...They said I'm different from humans, so...I probably couldn't stay with them._

_My grip on the adult's hand loosened, and his grip tightened, "Maybe someday, but not right now."_

_We then did our best to get passed the hyper kids, I noticed the blue haired boy must've been the oldest. _

_We walked down a hall, I held the man's hand the whole time, we walked down twisting halls and finally arrived at a tall door._

_He didn't knock, simply opened it and stepped inside. "Giotto." he called for the blonde man's attention._

_Said blonde looked at us with a worried expression, Tsuna still squirming and crying in his hands. "Yes?"_

_The adults walked out into the hall and started to speak in whispered and hushed voices, leaving me and Tsuna in the room together._

"_Tsuna-chan?" I questioned, walking closer to the boy, he latched onto me._

"_Bya-nii!" he wailed, "Bya-nii! I don't want to see it anymore!"_

"_See what Tsuna?" I asked, not quite sure what he meant._

"_I don't wanna see my mommy and daddy hurt anymore!" he wailed louder._

_I ran a hand through his hair, holding the smaller boy close, "Shh...Tsuna, it'll all be okay..It'll all be okay."_

_The boy quieted, I lifted his face up to look him in the eye, "Tsu-chan, do you want to forget what you saw that day?"_

_The boy looked a little scared, but nodded anyway, I sighed, "Then Tsuna," my hand started to glow, and I removed it from his head, "I need you to see it one more time."_

"_B-but-" he started._

"_Just one more time, then I'll make sure you never see it again, okay?" I interrupted, holding on glowing finger to my mouth without touching skin._

_He nodded and closed his eyes, I proceeded to place the glowing hand on his forehead, I focused on the memories that now flowed through my mind as well._

_I saw exactly what he saw that day, the bloody horrific scene, why had he had to witness this? I don't know, part of me thinks my father was looking for someone strong enough to kill him, part of me thinks he was happy to be killed, but then at the same time, part of me know he's not dead._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, you can open your eyes now." I spoke happily, it was fake, "You had a nasty fall!"_

"_Huh?" the boy said groggily as he opened his eyes, he felt his head where he thought a bump should have been, "Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?"_

"_Yeah, Giotto carried you in here!" I spoke cheerily._

"_Where is dad anyway?" he asked, pouting._

_I heard dad and I felt a fraction of surprise before remembering the fake memories I had implanted in his mind; Giotto Sawada was his father, earlier that day, he'd been playing tag with two boys called Hayato and Mukuro, and he tripped on a rock, that's why his head hurt a bit now, and why he didn't remember coming to this room._

_He never knew anyone named Nana or Iemitsu Sawada, Giotto was his father and had raised him since birth, he'd never been on a boat before._

"_Byakuran." spoke a stern voice as I turned to see the blue haired male and blonde haired male standing in the doorway, watching everything._

"_Ah, Tsu-chan, could you go find..." he paused, more than likely thinking about who would be a good choice at a time like this, "Alaude!"_

"_Okay , daddy/" he said before bounding off. The blonde man looked shocked as he watched the bubbly boy go._

_They walked into the room, Daemon shutting the door behind himself, "What did you do?" asked the blonde man._

"_I replaced most of his life." I said quietly, I wasn't happy about it, "The boy won't remember me, his mother, his father, or anything about the boat, as far as he's concerned, he's never been on a boat."_

"_What did you replace those memories with?" spoke the blue haired male as the blonde went into a paralyzed state._

"_Giotto is his father, I replaced all the images he had in his mind of his parents with Giotto and the rest of you." I stated._

"_So...what if he remembers?" spoke the blonde man quietly._

_I shook my head, "He won't remember a thing, if we never mention anything about Iemitsu or Nana."_

_The room fell into silence, it was like that for a few minutes_

_I cleared my suddenly dry throat, "You may want to warn everyone else, lest they make the mistake of telling him." I offered._

_That's the end of our tale, how the traumatized Tsuna was no more because of our hero-me!_

_~~~~End.~~~~_

_Finished 6:10 May 2nd 2012_

Well, I enjoyed writing this!

Please read the author's note after this!

REVIEW!


	7. Authors note! READ!

Hey, it's Stevey/Mina/ whatever you call me. So, I'm not the happiest right now, mostly because I know I have to explain something here, something I really don't want to.

I'm really happy you guys like this, and also that you think it's cute![I really appreciate your guys' reviews, I read each and every one, and I also reply to all of them.] But...This story _is_ angst, it's going to get sad, I was in a depressed state of mind when I came up with the plot. And while, I am the writer, I could just easily change it, I've developed a love of this plot, I love everything about it, every sad detail.

My friend, Danny, he reads over the plot and basic storyline [not detailed, at all] that I write before publishing every story. He says that at some points [if I can write it correctly{Which I _highly doubt_ I'll be able to}.] can make a grown man or women cry. He also claims that I picked on Tsuna, and Byakuran...Actually, I played favorites, when I was writing this.

Umm...This sounds self-absorbed anyway you put it...When I was writing this, I felt alone, unwanted, shunned. My own parents didn't give a darn, my so-called friends had currently abandoned me because, and I quote, 'You were acting depressed for two months! What did you want us to do?'...Hm, gee, I don't know, HELP?

...Enough wallowing in self-pity, that never get's me anywhere...

So, while off on my own, dreaming of a world where no one ever had to be alone, I came up with a dream world that I wished I could live in. And, it's basically just like in my story, everyone has an angel, no one is always alone, unless they choose to be. And in my mind, which is a confusing muddle of things I dare not look too far into, I have a theory that no government can be without flaw, that nothing can be perfect.

I made up the organizations, came up with every theory possible, even rebellion.

And, at first, I had placed myself in the day-dream, but in my version, I was still where I am now. Then I thought, now that's not very entertaining to think about, I'm only fifteen this year, that would mean 3 more years of suffering. So instead of becoming even more depressed and crying myself to sleep, I decided to place someone else into it, and dream of their life, instead of my own.

And I still wanted that person to be like me, act like me, still feel like me. And I came up with Tsuna, mainly because when I first read it, while I laughed at his misfortune, I still knew how Tsuna felt, to be absolutely no good at anything.

So, I picked him, and then I thought, with his luck, he'd be in a good situation from an outsider's point of view, but never truly be happy, because fate's a bitch and seems to hate him. I actually forced myself to see his life in a sad way, I fabricated this story in that time, deciding I wanted the primos as the parents, I also decided who would be an angel, who would be a human, and I'll give you a _ tiny_ spoiler here, who would be a demon. :) Enjoy wondering about that for another 8-16 chapters...Which if you think about it, maybe I should write it a bit differently, we're past the first day now, you no longer to grasp the characters' personalities and out-looks on life.

Well, you'll see more of Tsuna's later, and trust me, by his final chapter, you'll have cried atleast once, wishing he had a better life...Well, that is if I do my job, right. :)

And as for Byakuran...I truly do love him, he's such a good character, and actually very important to the plotline. Being the main villains son and all. There will be character death, I'm sad to write it, but it's what I originally planned, and as you should've already guessed, I really dislike straying from my plans _ too much_ I can tolerate it to an extent, but if I just up and change the story, _**completely**_, I lose interest in it.

And, from what you can guess, when I'm sad, or in a bad mood, my grammar goes up by 100 points, but somehow when I'm in a good mood, it goes down and I start using slang. So, I'm sorry but normally, I try to stay in a neutral mood, keeping any expression away.

CAN'T READ HER, CAN'T READ HER, NO YOU CAN'T READ STEVEY'S POKER FACE~!

Oh yeah, Danny's here, say hi Danny.

HI DANNY!

I would erase this, but I think it would make him feel sad, so I'll just leave it.

Also, Danny's not one of the ones who abandoned me, he just kind of...didn't live in my area at the time, even now, we live atleast 20 miles apart. But also, don't think badly of my friends, their actually really nice people, it's just that they probably didn't know how to help, besides, I'm not that sad anymore, so it's all okay now.

Edit: I was tempted to rewrite this note, but I decided it explained ALOT about the story, so I left it.

Here's some voting I'd like you all to do, before it's too late.

Dinox Fuuta (1 vote)

Fuutax Basil (About 4 or 5 votes]

Dinox Basil (0 Votes)

And the second thing:

You should make the Varia's chapter's as Omake's in this story for when you have writer's block and can't write to the main plot.

You should make the Varia's chapter's into a different story just for fun, and only update it every once in a while.

You shouldn't make Varia Chapter's.

KHR one shot request?

(Note: The varia has no real purpose in this story except as small extra characters, I just really love writing about them, also in this story, Chrome is part of the Varia, she's the cloud, Bel's still the storm, Squalo's the rain, Xanxus' the sky, Fran's the mist, Luss's the sun, Levi doesn't exist, and Jill's the lightning. And I made Jill and Chrome a pairing. :D Cause I can invent crack pairings!)

Kaythnxbai!


	8. 1827 1: The Youngest

And now we work on the 1827 chapter, I decided it's nice to write in the pairing, I switch off from their points of view, but theirs only. :D

Start may June 9th 3:59 P.M

3 Doors Down – Be Like That

~~~~~1827~~~~

_**+-Tsuna=27-+**_

_I walked quietly down the hall, I'd gone after the older boy, just to see if he was okay, or lost._

_I looked out the window, to catch a glimpse of the lightning beginning. I smiled softly to myself and prayed for Lambo._

_Reborn was a bit.. well...Sadistic. I continued to walk, hands in the pockets of my orange and white hoodie. It had ears on the top and a short lion tale in the back._

_Our dads bought them for us a little under a month ago, even Byakuran got one, his was a white dragon with purple scales and some writing on the side._

_I stopped for a second, wondering if Kyoya-kun would get one, and if so, what would his be?_

_I turned the corner, still lost in thought, and was successfully knocked down._

"_HIEEE!"_

_**+- Hibari = 18 -+**_

_CLASH!_

_The sound of metal hitting metal, the man before me smirked, he's talented, I'd give him that._

"_Face it, Kyoya, you need to train more before you can defeat me." he smirked, only using one tonfa to push both of mine back._

_He stood opposite of me, his back to the rest of the hallway I took a swing at him, he skillfully dodged, but I accidentally knocked into something else._

"_HIIIEEE!" and I fell on top of some herbivore._

"_I-Itai..." he said, holding his head, I looked down, realizing I'd successfully hurt the herbivore I was actually supposed to protect. Great._

_Irritated with myself, I scooted off him, helping him sit up, I felt the back of his head for bumps. "Herbivore?"_

"_Hah?" he gave me a questioning look, then smiled, looking from me to Alaude, "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting something." he nodded. _

_Alaude shook his head, walking over and giving the boy a hand up, "You and your father both have horrible timing..." he muttered just loud enough for the three of them to hear._

"_But that's why you guys love us!" he said, smiling cheekily up at the man, taking his hand. I sighed in frustration and stood also._

"_No, herbivorous child, that is why most love you, I love you two because I have to." he stated._

_Tsuna smirked and snickered, "Because if you don't love my father, there are hundreds of other men who would love to."he dodged a tonfa to the head and hid behind me. "Kyoya! Save me!"_

_I'm beginning to like this kid... Cheeky brat._

_**+~ Tsuna = 27 ~+**_

_I dodged a tonfa and hid behind Kyoya, I had to be a good kid in front of dad, but Alaude's not a tattle-tale, so with him I can be as cheeky, smart assed, and just generally what others would call out of character as I want! Well, I can with most others too, like Takashi and Hayato, Dino-nii too. And sometimes Reborn, but when I'm around my house, or going anywhere near my dad, I have to be a good kid. It gets tiring you know._

_While I was lost in my thoughts I got a light smack to the head, it wasn't hard enough to **really** hurt, but it did cause a bump. I gave a pout to a smirking Alaude, "You should go put ice on that, it's a nice opportunity to show Kyoya around." he looked toward the darkening sky, "You might want to show him to your rooms sooner than later..."_

_He then proceeded to walk away._

_I took the taller boy's hand in started dragging him down the hall, he seemed somewhat reluctant at first, but gave up after awhile, "Ne, Kyoya?"_

"_What is it herbivore?" he said, I think it was a bit harsher than he meant to, because after he said it he paused for a minute, if I didn't live with Alaude my whole life, I actually might of felt saddened, but now it was normal for words to come out harsher than meant, it was a Hibari thing._

"_Can I stay in your room with you tonight?" I asked, making sure to take the halls I knew no one would go down, mostly cause they were just longer ways, I was pretty sure that just like Alaude, Kyoya didn't like crowds very much._

"_Why?" he raised an eyebrow._

"_My rooms right beside my father's and Alaude's, I won't question them about the activities they do, they can tell me about that at their own time, well really my father can, Alaude already knows that I know, but I can't really sleep at night because of it."_

"_Herbivore, are you excited or nervous about something?" he said, stopping us and staring at me, "You're talking fast, and talking a lot."_

_I smiled up at him, looking him in the eye, "Well I made a new friend today, of course I'm excited and nervous; I'm happy!"_

_The other boy gave me a blank stare._

_**+~ Hibari = 18~+**_

_I gave the boy a blank stare..._

_He smiled and we continued on our way. He showed me to the kitchen, where we grabbed an ice pack and ran into the loud kid formally known as Hayato._

"_Oi! Don't you lay a finger on Juudaime!"_

_I felt tempted to reach out and lay my hand on top of said boy's head, but I decided that would be herbivorous, and that only the herbivore next to me would be able to see that. Mainly because it'll be inevitable._

"_Maa, maa, Haya-chan? Are you still mad?" I heard the all to familiar voice, and quickly tried to leave only to be grabbed in a hug, "Hibarin-chin? Is that you?" he laughed as I struggled to get free._

"_I'm glad." he said relinquishing his grip on me, and smiling peacefully, "I was worried about you."_

_I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me those other idiots are here, too."_

"_Not all of them are **here** but they're all here." he said smiling. "Bel, Jill, and Squ-chi are staying at a different place, but they come to visit sometimes."_

"_Wait." I gave the boy a disbelieving look, "That marshmallow freak, where does he stay?"_

_the boy laughed and pointed down, meaning here. In this place. I need to leave._

_I was once again caught just before I got to the door, this time with a marshmallow shoved in my mouth, and a hug, "Kyo-chin! I'm so sorry baby brother, I never thought I'd see you again!"_

_I glared at the wall as the two males coddled me. God, I hated being the youngest.._

_**+~ Tsuna = 27~+**_

_I bit my lip to keep from laughing as the skylark was smothered with what I'm guessing to be brotherly love._

_~~~~~~~~~End.~~~~~~~~~_

_Ended June 9th at 7:30 pm._

_**Okay...So I'm going to hell for this. ^o^ I'm gonna burn for eternity, bye guys, hope you enjoyed~~!**_

_***Gets shot by angry birds.***_

_**Haha, see what I did there?^ :P**_

_**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**_


	9. 8059 1: Movie Night!

Heya~! SO~! With this chappy I hope you can get a grasp of the basics of what I'm doing now.

Each new chappy begins where the last one ended. :)

Interesting fact #1!: My mom prefers Yuri to Yaoi (Well basically in most of the books she read and the shows she watches.).

Nothing really that interesting just that we're polar opposites till the end. :')

Listening to: Baby It's a Fact by Hellogoodbye. (Hey I made a 1827 viddy to this song~!)

Eating/Drinking: Water.

Time/ Date: 8:22pm/ June 10th (JUUDAIME!) 2012

_**+- Haya = 59 -+**_

_The idiot was currently coddling the tenth's Angel. Yup, nothing strange about that at all._

"_So...how do you guys know eachother?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence._

_They looked at me, then looked at eachother and smiled before letting go of the black haired boy who quickly walked to the opposite side of the room, Juudaime following closely behind._

"_Well we were raised in the same facility." the baseball idiot laughed._

_I raised and eyebrow, "What?" and Tsuna voiced my thoughts._

"_Well, the place where we're taken care of, raised, and trained. It's similar to a human orphanage I guess." he stated with an awkward smile._

"_Mhm..." Byakuran confirmed it, nodding his head, "When you're stuck in there forever you begin to make friends, and Kyo-chin was the youngest kid in our branch, so we felt kind of responsible for him."_

"_You didn't have to." said a very pissed off sounding man from the opposite side of the room._

_**+- Yama = 80 -+**_

"_And Squ-chi was the oldest in our branch, with Byakuran being second." I said happily ignoring the glare that threatened my life._

"_Ah." Byakuran said in a reminiscent tone, "I remember way back when I first got there, I gave Kyo-chin the little yellow bird I had."_

"_Oh yeah! I remember! What was it's name?"_

"_I think he and Squalo named it something like..." Byakuran got a thoughtful look._

"_Wasn't it Hibird?"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_You know, we should get the others over here, they would probably remember it!" Byakuran recommended._

_**+- Haya = 59 -+**_

_And with that the two stopped reminiscing, and instead got out there phones and started texting the others._

"_Squalo said he'll be over in a little while."_

"_Bel and Jill said they'd catch a ride with Squalo, Chrome and Fran might be coming."_

"_Che." I clicked my tongue, "Might as well bring over the full Varia, hell tell Kyoko and that damned women to come over, too."_

"_You know what?" Juudaime said, brightening even more "We should! We should have everyone come over and have a movie night, just like we used to when we were kids, just now we have more people."_

"_Juu-juudaime?"_

"_Yeah that would actually be really fun!" Byakuran laughed._

"_SO..." the baseball idiot scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly, "Who's room will it be?..."_

_We all looked at eachother._

"_Not it!" Juudaime chirped._

"_Not it!" the baseball idiot._

"_Not it!" Byakuran._

"_Dammit!" I cursed. "What about him?"_

"_Kyoya doesn't count 'cause he just got here and he doesn't know the game yet!" Tsuna quickly defended. "But Haya-nii's right, we can't use his old room, it's right beside G and Asari's!"_

_A visible silence flooded the room and everyone shuddered. Those damn old farts are the reason I was so eager to move into Takeshi's room!_

"_Then were will it be?" Byakuran rose an eyebrow, "Mine is beside Lambo and Reborn's, and Tsuna yours is beside Alaude and your father's..."_

"_We already ruled Kyo-chin out, so that's a no..." Yamamoto said._

_'VROOI! Trash, you forgot to hang up again!' Squalo yelled from the phone 'And what about the attic? It's normally quiet up there... By the way, Xanxus says hi to Tsuna, and that he's coming.'_

"_Tell Xanxan I said 'Hi' back!" Tsuna yelled._

"_Haha! Thanks Squalo! See you in a little bit! Bye!" Yamamoto said laughing as he hung up._

_+- YamaGoku/ TakeHaya/ 8059 -+_

(Third person.)

"Alright!" The little brown haired boy chirped happily, grabbing his phone and dragging Kyoya with him towards the door "I'll Kyoko and Haru! Ryo-nii will probably pick up Chikusa and Ken-kun.!"

"Alright, then I'll start preparing the attic since I lost anyway." Hayato sighed.

"Yosh! I'll help!"

"Who said you had a choice baseball nut?"

"What should I do then?" Byakuran asked.

"Go check on Mukuro, give him his medicine, then go get snacks!" Tsuna replied before walking out of the kitchen and dragging Kyoya down the hall with him while texting the two girls.

"You seem to have a colorful past." Tsuna said when they were far enough away.

"I could say the same to you." Kyoya stated, smirking.

"You don't know the half of it." Tsuna chuckled, putting his phone away, and dragging Kyoya down a hall and toward the room the boy was now supposed to be staying in. _"But in his defense neither do I..."_ he thought bitterly. "This is now your room."

Hibari switched on the light, taking in the purple and orange room.

Tsuna whistled, "They did the same thing to Haya and Take-nii's room." he skipped into the room, looking around and spotting his shoes where they usually were in his room, with a two pair that were bigger, "I wonder.." he went to the closet, throwing the doors open and seeing all his clothes pushed to oneside, with a few purple ones on the other side. "Yup, they moved pretty much all of my stuff."

He looked at some of purple stuff and got an idea, "Hey Kyoya, c'mere!"

Said boy raised an eyebrow, but did as told. Tsuna took out a purple shirt that read "Kamikorusu" in kanji, and gave him a pair of white and purple sneakers then started pushing him toward the bathroom, "Change into these!"

Kyoya sighed and did as told, when he came out, he was wearing the sneakers and shirt with his old black pants. "Herbivore, is there a meaning to why you made me change?"

"Well, your old clothes looked ragged, and you look better like this!" He said smiling.

Kyoya sighed and shook his head, rubbing his temples, he was starting to get a headache. Tsuna recognized this from Alaude, and went to the dresser, the purple one to be exact, and looked in the first drawer, sure enough there was a lone pill bottle, and a glass of water on the top.

"Here take this.." he said, taking one of the pills and the glass of water and handing them to Kyoya.

"What is it?"

"Aspirin."

Kyoya sighed but once again did as told, then a feminine voice came over a small speaker in the ceiling that Kyoya hadn't noticed before. "Sawada-sama, everyones here, where shall I send them?"

"Ah-ah hold on!" Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand and once again dragged him toward the front door, taking all the shortcuts this time.

Meanwhile, Hayato and Takeshi were currently carrying the TV up the stairs.

They walked into the room and set it down with a huff. "Welp! That's the last of it!" Yamamoto laughed, looking around at the room they set up.

There was a lone chair in the back left (From where they were standing) , and beside it on the floor was a pillow, that place was set up specifically for Xanxus and Squalo. On the right a two seater couch was set up more than likely for one of the couples, or the princes. Along the floor pillows were thrown everywhere, one for all of the guests, except Fran and Chrome who would more than likely go see Mukuro. But just in case they didn't they had a few pillows set to the side.

"Hey..." Hayato called, catching Takeshi's attention, not that it ever left the boy for very long but you know what I mean, "Thanks..."

Takeshi looked surprised for a second, before his face split into a grin, "It was no problem! It's what I'm here for!"

"N-no. Rea-Really, thanks a lot. I mean..." he used the end of his white shirt to wipe off some of the sweat on his chin, "If it weren't for you, I'm sure I never could've gotten the couch or the chairs up here, or the TV for that matter. So, thank you for helping, you did a great job."

"It's fine Hayato, really I'm happy to help." Takeshi gave Hayato one of 'those' smiles, those smiles that hid an emotion that Hayato couldn't quite identify, but it always made his stomach turn and his face flush. He remembered Asari always gave those smiles to his father when he was trying to calm him down, those smiles that hid _something_ but he had no idea what it was!

"Ehhmm.." Hayato's face turned a cherry color and he started stuttering, "I-it's not like it matter's anyway! Wh-where's that marshmallow freak with those snacks?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Byakuran said grinning, "Sorry if I'm a little late, I didn't want to interrupt your guys' moment."

"Wh-what moment?" the storm yelled.

"What ever you say..." Byakuran mocked. Setting down the seemingly endless supply of chips and candies he had.

"Hey guys, are we all good up here?" Tsuna said, Kyoya in tow as he drug the taller male up the steps.

"Yep!" Yamamoto replied happily. "Are Fran and Chrome here?"

"They went to go see Mukuro." He drug Kyoya into the room, and led the crowd as everyone walked in and grabbed a seat, the twin princes plopped onto the couch, Xanxus sat on the chair, as predicted, and Squalo sat on the floor beside him.

Kyoko and Haru stopped to talk with him beside the door as everyone else filed in and took their seats, Fuuta sitting between Lambo and Basil with Dino on the other side of Basil. (*)

"Tsuna-san finally got an angel!" Haru said happily as she reached over and gave him a quick hug.

"Y-yeah!" Tsuna replied happily returning the hug. When he let go he saw a scary looking Kyoko. "Eh-ehm H-Haru-N-nee-chan!" he swiftly moved to slightly push Kyoya infront of himself as a sort of shield, "Th-this is Kyoya, Kyoya this is Kyoko" he gestured toward the orange haired girl, "and her angel Haru" Haru gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello, Kyo-san! Haru is so happy to meet you! Please take care of Tsu-chan!" she chirped cheerfully.

Kyoko grabbed his hand before Haru could touch him, shaking it. "Forgive me if I'm being to forward, Kyoya-san, but are you by any chance related to Alaude-san?"

Kyoya nodded, "I'm his son." he stated blandly before yawning.

"I see." she smiled brightly, "Tsu-chan, can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked, a hint of warning in her voice.

"Y-yes!" he said quickly, then following his big sister figure out the door to stand in the hall.

She gave him a hug, then held him out by the shoulders "I approve!" she clasped her hands together and started semi-twirling. "Oh~! My little brother's growing up! I'm gonna be so old~!"

"E-excuse me, but approve of what?" Tsuna asked, scratching his cheek nervously.

"I approve of Hibari-san, of course!" she said cheerily, stopping her spinning and looking his way. "He's a perfect match for you!"

"Ahaha, I appreciate the thought Onee-chan, but it's not like it was a choice." Tsuna laughed when she gave him a pouty glare, then he looked at her and pulled a strand of her hair "I see your still so possessive."

"That's because it seems like everytime I like someone, they get taken away from me by one of my brothers... I mean look what happened with Hana, if that didn't hurt my pride..." she 'hmphed' and crossed her arms while scowling at a wall, before it faded into a grin and the two started laughing.

Tsuna threw his arms around her in a hug, and she did the same, "I missed big sis."

"Same here."

"Shall we go see the other two?" Tsuna asked, linking his arm with hers.

"Why of course! Plus if Kyoya's like Alaude, then he's holding himself back from trying to kill my little angel." She laughed and Tsuna pfft'd. He always envied how Kyoko could just say whatever she wanted to without feeling any shame, or if she did she hid it well.

Kyoko stopped for a second, looking thoughtful, before looking at Tsuna again and asking "Do you know what I meant by 'approve'?"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked back, before smiling nervously "I thought you meant you approved of me being around him, or him being my friend?.." he scratched the back of his head.

Kyoko 'tsk-ed' and shook her head, "Well you'll figure it out eventually..." she sighed, then started dragging him back into the room.

~~~~~_End._~~~~~

**Well, it'll begin like this next chapter, but it will also be in the point of view of Byakuran and Mukuro. :)**

**Please review for an awesome possessive Kyoko~!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
